


The Right One

by Katzbac



Series: The Right One: The Start of New Beginnings [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: EngIta - Freeform, M/M, Multi, a better title for this would be 'Don't Quit Your Day Job!', a fic in which both alfred and feli can read the atmosphere, ameripan - Freeform, match maker! au, they both decide that it's a very good book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzbac/pseuds/Katzbac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends Alfred and Feliciano decide to quit their old, boring job and go into the match-making business. They have great success in their new career; they can hardly believe it themselves! But when they decide to meddle in their own love lives, well, let's just say the best thing for love is timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quitting is Bad Only if You Give Up

“Ugh, I am so friggin’ bored.”

Feliciano kicked his office wheelie chair away from his cubicle. “No really, what else is new. Actually, I think it’s just our job that's boring.”

Alfred grumbled for a while as Feliciano continued to clack away at his keyboard. The frustrated blond pulled at his headset, throwing it violently on his desk in frustration. He paused for a few seconds with his hands on his head in thought, then he quickly stood up.

“Come on, Feli.” Alfred began to walk away from his cubicle.

“Huh? Why?”

“We're taking our break.” It was 10:26 am.

“What, now? Hey, wait!” Feliciano quickly took his earpiece, setting it down gently on his desk, and hurriedly followed Alfred out of the noisy office that was shrilling with the constant ringing of telephones and fake polite voices.

They passed by several cubicles before they reached the hallway leading to the elevators. Alfred stabbed the downward arrow with his finger, and began to pace the carpeted floor in waiting.

“Uh-oh, you’re thinking. What’s wrong?” Feliciano asked as he sat in one of the plush chairs by potted greenery. He watched his friend, who stopped upsetting the floor, look up to answer the question.

“Our lives are sure not ‘what’s up’. Why are we still at this place?”

“.....because it pays well?”

“Yeah, but it certainly isn't what I'd like to be doing for the rest of my life.” Alfred stopped in place when the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival. They waited for a moment to see if anyone were to exit, then they continued to talk as they stepped into the confined moving space. “...what did you intend on doing for the rest of your life?” Feliciano asked as he pressed the button for the ground floor. He knew very well that Alfred did not want to be in customer service for the rest of his career life.

Alfred narrowed his eyes at his best friend “Not this! Certainly not this! Feli, you wanted to be an artist!“

Feliciano grinned ”I _am_ an artist. You wanted to be a detective consultant, did you not?” Alfred took a step back.

“T-that was years ago. I’ve long since grown out of that dream!”

“Uh-huh, sure. So, what do you suggest we do then?”

Alfred slid his hand through his wheat blond hair and sighed, leaning against the elevator’s back wall. “I’m not sure, but I know we didn’t take dual majors and suffer through six years of college for this.” Feliciano made a concurring hum and they watched in silence as the floor numbers in the elevator lit up as they went down: 15, 14, 13…. Feliciano spoke up.

“Do you remember the goal that got you through college?”

Alfred turned to look at friend of twelve years. They had gone through middle and high school together, as well as college. Family cookouts, movie nights, cross country road trips, they had gone through many good times and bad times together. Feliciano knew the dreams that they endured life for, just as much as Alfred did. “I wanted to help people be happy with ones they love. And you?”

“I wanted to help people get through hard times with my art. I wanted them to see how beautiful the world is and just how much love is in it.” Feliciano joined Alfred in his spot against the wall. Just hearing each other repeat the words they had said years before was relieving and comforting; they had not lost sight of the goals they had set in mind. The doors to the elevator finally opened. As they did, Alfred spoke what was really on his mind.

“Feli, I want to make our dreams into our reality. I’m quitting this job, and I would like to have you quit with me, because I don’t want to hear from your brother about how I left you here to wither away. But if you really want to stay-”

“Oh no, I’ll quit!” Feliciano quickly interrupted “Honestly, I’d go back up there to sign the resignation papers right now, but I’m kinda hungry.” He emphasized this by putting his hand on his stomach.

Alfred was taken aback for a moment, but he recovered, grinning, as they walked into the bright lobby lit with sunlight.

“Pizza?” 

Feliciano sighed in relief as he stepped out of the building that was soon to be his former job, and into the sunny world outside.

“Dio, I thought you’d never ask.”


	2. Plans Progress at a Pizza Parlor

If there was anything Feliciano was especially grateful for it was the fact that Italian cuisine had won Alfred over. If not, they would be sitting at a fast food burger joint right now instead of an authentic Italian pizza parlor looking over the menu -even though they both had it memorized- and arguing over toppings.

“I’m telling you: extra cheese, Feli. Extra cheese.” Alfred waved the menu in Feliciano’s face.

“Yes, I understand your point,” the brunet retorted. ”But olives _Al_ , and mushrooms. Veggies. Just saying.” Feliciano swatted the menu away and glared at Alfred. “Forget it, we’ll just get two pies and take the rest to go.”

As if on cue, a waiter stumbled into sight and asked them their beverage preference. Iced tea and water. The waiter then nodded after telling them to take their time then he scampered off. The two were left with their menus which they proceeded to view and commented on the various items, until Feliciano looked at the dessert section.

“Ooh, cannoli. How about three each?”

“Thats a lot, isn’t it?”

“S’never stopped you before.”

Alfred leaned back in his chair, getting very close to the open window. “True, but if we’re getting two pizzas...” He trailed off in thought, his mind calculating the amount that their meal would cost.

Feliciano furrowed his brows in concentration as he also attempted some mental math. “Hmm...How about three cannoli, we’ll split the third. One pizza: extra cheese on one side, olive and mushrooms on the other side?”

“Perfect! Then we can split the bill.”

“Don’t we always? Ah, but I want gelato too...”

“Then get only one cannoli. Gotta learn how to compromise, Feli.” Alfred said teasingly. Feliciano groaned as he slumped over the table.

The waiter came back with the drinks and took their order: one pizza, (half extra cheese, half olives and mushrooms), three cannoli, and one large take-out container of strawberry gelato. The waiter nodded his head and told them that their food would be ready in just a moment, then he scurried off to needlessly wipe down another table.

“So, about the job thing,” Alfred looked almost unsure, a rarity for the young man. “I have an idea, but I don’t want to drag you into it without knowing whether it will fly or not.” Feliciano gave him a look of disbelief.

“Alfie, when have you ever dragged me into anything that I wasn’t willing to at least try?” Feliciano sipped his water and shivered at its cold temperature.

Alfred thought for a moment. “The eighth grade talent show? Making the Guinness Records? The entire summer of 2013?”

“Hey, 2013 was fun.” Feliciano smiled and set his glass down.

“Yeah it was.” Alfred smiled fondly at the memories. “But that’s not my point.”

Feliciano sighed exasperatedly. “Alfred, I did those things because I wanted to. Besides, your brother looked very uncomfortable at the idea of being the assistant for your knife throwing demonstration.”

Another grin earned, and the waiter arrived with their steaming pizzas, glowing in all it’s cheesy/veggie goodness. Once it was on the table, Alfred took a grateful inhale of the pie. “Now there’s a pizza!”

As they dug into their meal, they enjoyed the quiet noises of the near empty parlor around them. Feliciano had finished his second slice before he asked the question that was hanging in the air unanswered. “What was your grand plan exactly?”

Alfred finished chewing his fourth slice and wiped his hand on a napkin before launching into his explanation. “Okay, you know how we both want to do involves making other people happy? Well, why don’t we make people happy with other people?” Feliciano was still for a moment, then his eyes widened.

“Matchmaking!” he said in an gasp. After years of practice he understood his friend’s roundabout way of speaking. Alfred clapped his hands in excitement, happy that Feliciano was as enthusiastic about his idea as he was.

“Yes! It’ll be awesome! You can still be an artist, and I can be some sort of detective, and we can pair couples up with each other together!” Feliciano nodded as he watched his best friend explain his design excitedly, remembering the same look in Alfred’s eyes many years ago in middle school. Alfred had the same enthusiasm with this matchmaking business as he did with throwing knives near Feliciano’s head (“No, Mister Vargas, I won’t stab your son in the face, I promise!”). It was like they were twelve again. There was still a certain level of responsibility expected of them, but the prospect of having an opportunity to do something that they had thought of themselves was exhilarating, and Feli had missed the feeling it gave him very much. Somehow though, this was different. There was more weight to this far-fetched idea. It held their careers and futures, and if it failed, then they only had their diplomas to fall back on.

“-and we could have marriage counseling and handle divorces as well-”

“No, no divorces. The goal is to get couples together, not help them fall apart.” Feliciano resumed eating his third slice of pizza.

“Hmm. Okay then. We’ll have to decide a location, maybe the mall?”

“We’d just be shrouded by the other fancy stores there. Why go to a matchmaker when you could go to the fortune teller?”

“True...”

 

Feliciano flagged down the waiter and asked him for to-go boxes. The two munched in silent pondering, until the waiter came back with take away boxes, a bag, and the rest of their order: the cannoli and gelato. Feliciano attempted to pack those up too, as he was ready to leave, but he was hindered by Alfred who swiped one cannolo, and then another, before Feli gave up his plan to not over-stuff himself.

Feliciano glared at Alfred for what felt like the fifth time that meal. Alfred just smirked back and ate his dessert with etiquette no one but Feli knew he had in him. ‘He only uses it to taunt me with!’ Feliciano thought as he ate the dessert that he was originally saving for the trip back home. Alfred made a squeaking noise and quickly got up, heading over to the far side of the parlor towards the condiments stand. In the corner of his vision, Feliciano spotted their waiter, who was teetered nervously on his toes, and finally made his way slowly towards Feliciano and Alfred’s table. He stopped just within arms reach and stuttered out a request.

“Um, sir,” the waiter addressed Feliciano “the owner- er, the _chef_   would like a word with you in the back.”  This must be a new server; Feliciano had never seen him before, and he knew everyone who had ever worked here. He observed the extremely nervous looking man for a moment and wondered what the “chef” must have done to the last guest who he graced with his presence. His imaginations explained the waiter’s anxiousness. Putting his unfinished dessert down, he made up his mind. He decided to put the man at ease.

“I’m fine right here actually.” _That was not putting him at ease._

“Alright- _huh!?_ ” The waiter looked shocked as if he was splashed with ice water and Feliciano was very amused by his reaction.

“No, tell him to come out here. I’m sure he won’t mind.” the Italian wove his fingers together and smiled. The waiter started to tremble.

“B-but sir-”

“Feli, stop terrorizing the staff.” Alfred scolded, and the waiter relaxed a bit, probably thinking he was saved. “You’re worse than your brother.” The waiter tensed back up again.

“Go on, then.” Feliciano shooed away the waiter, who walked unwillingly back into the kitchen.

“What was that about?” Alfred inquired as he sat down and handed Feliciano half of the napkins he went to retrieve.

“The chef wanted to see us. Well, he said me, but we’re kind of a dual package. Buy Feli, get Alfred free.” Alfred scrunched up his nose in disagreement.

“Hey, why am I free? If anything, I cost should more than you.”

“Hmm, yeah, but only because you’re younger. So it should be ‘buy Alfie, get Feli 50% off.’” Feliciano gave his hands something to do by stacking the to-go boxes on top of each other, ignoring the way his friend stared at him appalled.

“But you’re still getting payed for! That’s not fair, you’re high maintenance!”

“Exactly!”

“Stop getting loud in my restaurant.” A menu was thwacked on the back of Feliciano’s head, causing him to yelp. He turned around to frown at his abuser: a dark-brown haired man with jade eyes glowing with mirth.

“Lovino! Nice to see ya.” Alfred beamed at the attacker who was Lovino Vargas, Feliciano’s older brother.

“Yeah. Nice to see you.” Feliciano sounded less than pleased.

“You better be glad I’m in a good mood.” Lovino scooted Alfred over and sat himself on the chair next to him.

“You’re in a good mood and I get hit on the head?!”

“Love taps, fratellino. That was a love tap.”

“Is _that_   what that was?”

 

The two continued their bickering. Such a scene was all too familiar to Alfred, so he couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face. It wasn’t odd that Lovino abandoned his kitchen to talk to them, he usually had other staff manning the kitchen, and at the early hour there were little to no customers. The oddity was Feliciano and Alfred being at Lovino’s Pizza before noon on a workday. Neither of the brothers were winning and Alfred, not for the first time, broke up their banter.

“Alright, you two. So Lovino, why did you want to see us? Well, Feli but-” Feliciano shot Alfred a ‘not-that-conversation-again’ look.

“I just wanted to check up on you dorks before you do something reckless and probably stupid.” The two friends looked at each other then at Lovino, speaking in unison.

“How did you know we were going to do something stupid?” Lovino’s mouth opened, then closed. He shook his head and whispered ‘I knew it’ under his breath.

“Why-no wait, don’t say anything. I figured since you two were here so early, you must be up to no good. I was hoping I was wrong.” Lovino scanned his eyes around the place and decided to listen a bit longer. He had nothing to do anyway. “Okay then. Explain.” Feliciano was quick to throw his friend under the bus.

“Well, it was more of Alfie’s idea-”

“And per usual, you went right along with it.” Lovino shut him down quickly. He closed his eyes and sighed into his hands, genuinely concerned for whatever Alfred had thought up this time.

“I didn’t go along with it-” Feliciano started, sounding scandalized. Lovino glanced unbelieving at him.”-yet. But listen, it really is a good idea!”

“Well then, lemme hear it.” Lovino waved his hand passively at Alfred, who launched into re-telling his plan.

“Okay, I thought we could maybe open up our own business. We were planning on matching couples together, and maybe do other services like counseling and date planning, but then I realized just now that we could still do what we do in our free time. Y’know how Feli sells his art? Well he can still do that, and we both will have time on the weekdays to run our match-making business- ” Lovino looked genuinely confused at the amount of information coming at him all at once, but Feliciano gave him no time to register any of it and promptly took over with the explanation.

“We were thinking of a location before you came, I personally think a spot by the coast would be best, and we could pair up couples and Al could do the taxes and other boring math stuff and I could deal with the information part of it, and it’ll be great for the weekdays and on the weekend I could still work on my art like Alfie said, and-” He stopped to take a gulp of air and Lovino saw his chance to speak finally.

“So, if this doesn’t work then what will you do?” he addressed the both of them. Alfred sighed and leaned his chair back again.

“Well if this doesn’t work, then I’m not exactly sure what I’ll do. I can’t decide for Feli either, but I’m sure we will be fine.” Feliciano nodded, deciding that Alfred’s answer was better than having no answer for now, and began to gaze through the window at the coastal town outside, the lazy morning traffic of people going to and fro about their business. ‘Could we really make an impact on this city?’ Feliciano wondered.

“Well.” Lovino made to get up from his spot by Alfred, dusting his hands on his apron as he did so. “Whatever you two plan on doing in the end, I’ll always be right here if you need me. You two just-” A young couple entered the restaurant and Lovino acknowledged them with a nod. He looked back at Alfred and Feliciano, who were both waiting for him to finish dismissing them. “You two just be happy doing whatever it is you end up choosing to do.” That was as much of a blessing from Lovino that they were ever going to receive and they took it with giant grins and joyful eyes.

“Aww, thanks Lovino!”

“Yeah, yeah now get out of my restaurant.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an mmd video that I viewed a few years ago, but never got the title for because it was in Japanese. But It spawned this whirlwind of an alternate universe that wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it.


End file.
